The Call of Escaflowne
by Inkmissives
Summary: No one would have foreseen events like this happening again. However, destiny had a funny way of bringing people back together. For Hitomi, a return to Gaea not only intertwines her story with Van de Fanel's, but others she had also left behind. But two other men have entered the picture, and they have their own motives. Will Hitomi and Van be able to thwart evil once again?
1. Chapter I

_**Chapter 1. An encounter with destiny**_

* * *

In a surprisingly quiet district of Tokyo stands a row of houses, all rather nondescript. All with the same square structure, and small front lawn unguarded and not fenced. Each of whom have had, in one instance or another, the same reddish-brown Shiba Inu ceremoniously pee on during his daily walk. He had with him an elder women in tow, spine bowed with age, and internally grateful each time she didn't have to stoop her old back to pick up shit instead. It was peak summer time in Tokyo, and the cicadas were out in their full boisterous cry.

During this particular summer afternoon, the heat seemed to be radiating from the pavement in a heavy fog. As if daring anyone to stay outside longer than absolutely necessary.

Nodding a short greeting to the panting dog and his owner, a certain honey-brown haired woman quickly walked up the three steps of her parent's home. Jamming the key in into its slot as best she could with collapsed brown boxes under each armpit. A sharp right turn later the door swing open, and with it a refreshing gust of wind.

Hitomi let out a relieved sigh as the breeze passed by, caressing her heated cheeks.

Stepping into her parent's foyer, Hitomi kicked off her shoes and slid into house-slippers. It was only when she stepped into the kitchen and stood in front of the answering machine did she drop her boxes.

The machine blinked a familiar flashing red, and it was all the incentive Hitomi needed to press play. Rounding towards the cupboards for a glass, the machine slowly winded back to life. By the time Hitomi was able to fill her cup with cold tap water, the familiar low tenor of her father's voice called out to her.

"Hitomi, remember to pack up your old room by Sunday. We are having Hiro come in and repaint it that evening. Your mother and I will should be back by them."

There was a shuffling noise, and right after her mother's voice quickly pipped in, "You don't need to move your bed dear. Just empty out your closet, take everything off the walls…. Oh! And strip the bed of all bedding. Bye!"

There was a click, and the answering machine settled down. Red light no longer flashing.

Staring at the two lone boxes that leaned aging the wall. Hitomi muttered, "Dang, I should have brought more than two."

* * *

In a rather official looking room that overlooked a luscious garden stood two men.

Reynaud Vissili and Garo were simple enough to tell apart. First, Reynaud Vissili had the figure of a man who never picked up a sword in his life, nor engaged in battle. Garo on the other hand, towered a whole head above Vissili. He was also strong-shouldered, which spoke of many hours spent sparring, and had limbs that stretched to match his height. Reynaud wore his salt and peppered hair in a greased back style. While Garo's jet black hair did what it wanted. Reynaud also wore his greying beard in a clean trim, a style matching his hair. Garo on the other hand, had no beard at all. Reynaud Vissili's eyes were a deep brown, while Garo's was green. Simply put, they looked nothing alike.

Swirling the contents of his wine glass in his right hand. Reynaud suddenly stopped, memorized as the port continued to swirl counter-clockwise only to quickly knock the drink back in a single gulp. All the while Garo stood at his right, stoically examining the blossoming pink buds of the Amaryllis.

"Today is the day", Vissili drawled.

Sharp green eyes snapped back at him.

"Do everything exactly like we discussed", he retorted, placing emphasis on exactly.

"She is the final piece, and without her all is lost. Find her, befriend her, and bring her back here. Am I understood?"

Garo gave him a curt nod.

Satisfied by the other man's non-verbal response, Vissili turned back towards his desk and eased himself into his leather chair. Filling his glass one more with the bottle of port on his left. He took a sip and let out a sigh before lifting his glass towards his taller companion.

"To destiny" Vissili said, as if victory was already at hand.

With another curt nod, Garo spun on his heel and was out the door.

* * *

Placing the last strip of tape to the underside of the box, Hitomi pressed down the boxes center. Satisfied that all four strips were enough to keep the box from opening at the bottom. She turned the box right-side up, and scanned her room before deciding to start at her closet.

Sliding the door aside, Hitomi was reunited with all her old high school self. From her old black and white uniform with the red bow, and matching black pleated skirt to her white running shirt. Caressing the fabric like it was a cat, Hitomi found herself reminiscing on a time when the very same clothes found themselves on an entirely different world. A bud of a smile was forming at the corners of her mouth, but it was gone as Hitomi shook her head. Either reprimanding herself because of her thoughts, or as if physically shaking the memories from her mind would knock them out, it seemed unclear. Even Hitomi seemed unconscious of her actions. Picking her clothes up, she compactly folded and stuffed them down the bottom of the box.

A full box of jeans, shirts, socks and skirts (that would be far to revealing now if she wore them) later Hitomi collapsed onto her bed in an exhausted groan. She turned to her side and spied the poster of some band she already forgot the name of, and the faces of Amano, Yukari and herself smiling back at her, decked in her graduation gowns.

Swinging her legs back over the bed, she rose again. Hitomi blew the strands of hair out of her face before striding up to the wall and stripping it of its character.

Fifteen minutes later, a naked white wall in need of paint faced Hitomi. Pleased with herself, she turned back to her bed and made quick work of removing the sheets.

Dropping down to her knees to check underneath the bed, she was surprised to see an orange shoe-box tucked in the far left corner, where the two walls met. Laying completely flat on the floor, and stretching as far as possible Hitomi was able to grasp the lip of the lid and proceeded to drag the box closer to her body.

Soon enough Hitomi sat seated on the floor, back leaning on her bed. Removing the lid, she felt another wave of nostalgia hit. Inside her old shoe box was an old Maya Sakamoto CD, a grey CD player with matching grey headphones, buttons she had snagged from the annual school club festival, and a familiar set of cards bound in an over-stretched hair tie.

Picking up the deck, and snapping the band around her wrist Hitomi leafed through the Taro cards. The Lovers, the Knight, Temperance, Death, the Fool, and the Wheel of Fortune, they were all here. Old friends, whose edges were softened from use. Hitomi found herself shuffling them out of habit, and laid the entire deck face down.

The sight of it there before her was thrilling.

And a little thought started to creep from the back of her mind. What would the cards say now? After all this time would she still be able to read?... Accurately?

Shaking her head once more, she snatched the deck up and snapped the hair-tie back around it, casting it back into the shoe-box. Ten years was a lifetime ago.

Eyeing the cards as they lay cast aside with the other memorabilia of her past, Hitomi felt a pang in her heart. All remaining traces of her young self had been removed, neatly packed into two boxes. Her room now lay bare, the walls an off-white. Even with the lone bed still occupying the space, it felt void.

Gazing back at the shoe-box, she finally let her eyes fall on a single white object she had been avoiding all this time.

Gingerly she lifted the feather from its abandoned home, and felt its soft caress as she ran it across her cheeks.

Even after all this time, the image of a dark haired young king never grew faint in her heart.

* * *

In a swift movement Garo plunged his sword through the skull of the dragon, stopping only when the body sagged and its eyes dimmed.

Wiping the blood and other matter on his pant leg, he walked back towards the dragon's chest.

The tall man, in a moment of respect, bowed his head at the dragon's crushed skull before stabbing it in the heart.

Cutting a neat cross in its chest cavity, Garo managed to find the pulsing energist. Pink with geometrical lines, it fit in the palm of a single hand.

Suddenly a deafening shriek cut through the forest hum. The second one was close by.

Gripping the energist in his left hand, he slid it into this front pocket.

Then opening his stance, and pulling his sword back with both hands, he strained his ears to listen for movement.

Garo knew he only had one shot to do everything perfectly.

To his left he heard the snapping of trees, as a heavy creature made its way towards him. Like an arrow drawn back to hit its mark, Garo flew off in that direction. In a flash of armour and a glint of his sword, he disappeared into the bush.

* * *

Throwing her arms up in a quick stretch Hitomi starred at the slowly rising sun. Having had a restless sleep the night before on her brother's old lumpy bed. It seemed like now is the perfect time to throw in a quick run, just before the heat of the day came out and stayed till the dusky evening night.

Clad in an old white t-shirt and blue shorts, Hitomi took off. Passing the same square houses and lawns, along a route she took everyday training for her high school competitions.

Turning a left at the grocery store, she saw the high school fence a block or two away. Thankfully, the gate stayed open no matter the season, so it was a quick stride through the entrance and back onto the red rubber of the track and field turf.

Thankfully at this hour in the morning, no other person was on the field. So with a burst of energy Hitomi rounded the turn, only to feel the ground tremble beneath her.

She ground to a stop. Her breath catching in quick pants.

Looking left and right, she saw nothing and no one.

The track was bare, the bleachers void of human life, and the school on her left blank, except for the light always on at the main entrance.

Perhaps she stepped wrong somehow, which could explain why the ground moved. She reasoned to herself.

Shaking her head, a move she found herself doing a lot more recently, she took off again.

Only to be meet with a flash. An image. Of a man clad in armour, and definitely out of place against the blue seats, and the "Go Tigers Go!" sign beneath, which was painted in a similar blue.

Hitomi felt her heart seize. No, this can't be happening she frantically thought.

The desire to get away drove Hitomi into a sprint towards the gate. The ground trembling with each step.

Just as she was half way to the gate a familiar blue light emerged, and with it the very man she saw a couple of heart beats ago.

He seemed dazed, in his right hand he clutched his sword, and the other was in his pocket. Like he was afraid to lose something. The man seemed to be in mid-battle, sword slick with blue blood and pants equally bloody, the sight of him caused Hitomi to gasp.

As if the sound of her broke his reverie, the warrior turned and the pair locked eyes.

This was all too familiar. This scene, the blood, a soldier clad in armour.

But instead of a certain shade of brown Hitomi had longed to see, her eyes met green.

And just like that, the pulsating blue light engulfed them both, and with a sickening tug Hitomi and the green eyed man were pulled upwards towards the orange-yellow glow of the morning sky.

* * *

Merle was precariously perched at the thickest end of a tree, her claws gouged the wood for security. Just out of her reach was a perfectly plump peach, and despite all the other perfectly edible ones ripening around her, Merle was intent on this particular one.

Just as she was able to graze a single claw on the peach bottom, the tree, its leaves, and adorning fruit seemed to give a collective shudder.

Immediately, Merle shot down into a crouch. Surreptitiously eyeing the tree, as not to arouse the same response.

Satisfied that it wouldn't happen again, she went back to the ever elusive peach. But she was stopped when off into the distance a beam of vibrating blue light started making it's descend from the sky onto the unsuspecting ground below.

Merle nearly fell off the tree in shock, had it not been for her already secured footing.

Wasting no time she effortlessly leapt off from her perch, and switching to running on all fours as she sped towards the direction of Van's office.

Her heart seemed to be galloping from her chest as she left the courtyard, and scaled the flight of steps leading directly to the royal study. She didn't even bother to give the posted guards a polite acknowledgement, for they no doubt were more captivated by the emerging light behind her.

Springing herself back onto two legs, Merle threw open the old wooden doors.

Before her a head of black hair snapped up as the doors gave a resounding thud.

"Merle?" Van questioned.

He was seated behind a solid wooden desk, scrolls and various books strewn on either side of him. While a single, feathered pen lay poised in his ink stained right hand.

His office was stuttered off from natural lighting, and several candles were lit, the only sources of light in an otherwise dark room. No doubt he has woken before the sunrise, and had gotten so engrossed in his work that he failed to notice the time of day, Merle thought.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, as he scanned Merle up and down.

She looked unharmed but rather off kilter.

Van kept his eyes trained on her, as she strode towards his widows and threw them open.

Nothing in the world could have prepared the Fanelian King as he witnessed a familiar blue beam touch down onto the forest canopy. This light reappearing on Gaea only signified two events, the eventual arrival and departure of the love of his life.

Lost in a whirl of emotions, and his rapidly beating heart Van de Fanel failed to realize he had whispered a single word, a name really.

" _Hitomi._ "

* * *

 _A/N: Well that was fun! I hoped you enjoyed. Also FYI this is more of a small thing I am doing for fun. Please do not have any expectations this will be updated regularly. You have been warned._

 _Also because this is more for fun, if there's going to be inconsistencies, or errors I apologize._


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter 2. A women from the Mystic Moon**_

* * *

Landing on both feet, Hitomi and her armoured companion found themselves in front of a dead dragon. Its skull crushed at a single point, and his body collapsed to its side. Hitomi sunk to the forest ground in relief.

"Oh thank God you already killed it", she said to the man on her right.

"Not quite" he responded offering a weak smile.

"Not quite?" She retorted, "Why do you mean, not quite?". Her eyes dubiously surveying the obviously dead dragon before her.

As if on cue, a shrill roar rent through the air and reverberated through her bones.

"There's another one!" Hitomi screamed, before covering her mouth with both hands. The man shot her a warning glance, and placed a forefinger in front of his lips in a silent admonishment.

'Sorry' she mouthed weakly in return, before quietly creeping towards him.

She softly whispered, "Please tell me you have a plan" and watched as his green eyes scanned their surroundings. Before long a dragon head emerged to their far left, one of its eyes seemed to have already been injured as fresh blue blood ran down its cheek and onto a bush below. The pair quickly ducked behind a thick tree for cover.

Hitomi pressed her back into the bark in panic, she glanced up she saw the glowing forms of her home and its moon. There was no denying it now, she was back in Gaea. Closing her eyes to keep her feelings at bay, she tried to concentrate at the situation at hand.

' _There is another dragon,_ _but_ _its injured._ _Th_ _at's_ _a start_ _'_ Hitomi thought.

The ground seemed to quake with each laboured step the dragon took towards them.

' _Think! There has to be something!_ '

To their far left a bush burst into flames. Panic was starting to bubble deep inside her. This whole time the man beside her hadn't managed to utter a single word, and no matter how hard she closed her eyes no vision came.

'W _hat would Van do?_ '

Thinking fast Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she turned to her silent partner, whispering low, "The dragon's belly is easily penetrable. If you managing to cut it while its tail is in the air, it's finished".

The man's green eyes found hers before asking in a low voice, "How good are you in distracting?"

With a smile she responded, "Well, we will just have to see. Wont we?" He nodded in understanding, and cocked his head over to his right where the forest opened to a small meadow. It was just enough space to finish everything once and for all.

Nodding back to him, Hitomi whispered, "On three, one …. Two ….. Three!"

Rushing out from behind the tree and towards the clearing, she managed to catch the dragon's single good eye.

Waving her arms to appear bigger Hitomi shouted, "Over here!"

The dragon hung back its head in a slow arch before rearing back again, but Hitomi was quicker and dodged the incoming flames. She ran as fast as she could, till she reached the end of the clearing. Whipping around the dragon was already a couple of metres behind her. It's spear-like tail coiled in the air ready to strike.

As if time slowed down to catch her thoughts, Hitomi couldn't help the feeling of doubt start to gurgle in the pit of her stomach.

' _What am I doing, risking my life for a complete stranger?'_

Just then time sped up again, and Hitomi watched as her tall companion leapt from behind a tree and split the dragon from tail to stomach, before sliding under and stabbing it right at the heart.

It gave out a reverberating cry, before collapsing onto its side. In a position much similar to its fallen comrade.

Her legs feeling feeble, and shocked from all that had transpired Hitomi also collapsed onto the ground. She found herself crying, before she was aware, which caused her to cry some more. Everything inside of her seemed jumbled, from relief that eminent danger was over, to the sinking reality that she was back on Gaea. The home of Merle, Millerna, Allen, Dryden, Chid and Van.

"Are you alright my lady?" The man asked, offering Hitomi a small red cloth in one hand.

She let out a chocked sobbed, before taking the handkerchief and blowing her nose loudly into it. Silence wrapped them, giving each of them time to compose themselves.

"Hitomi", she managed to hiccup, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

At the sound of her name, the man seemed to shoot up straight, before bending low into a bow, his right hand made a fist at his heart.

"Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon, I am in your debt", he replied, "I am Garo, of division one, serving the Duke of Freid. I will be honoured to escort you safety back….."

Hitomi hadn't managed to get the rest of what he was saying, for she was only occupied by a particular thought.

' _I am in Freid.'_

* * *

Descending quickly down the stairs to meet the weary pair waiting below for him. Chid, Duke of Fried didn't have to guess who the honey-brown haired woman was, standing to the right of one of his soldiers. Heck, all of Gaea would have known by now. The blue beam of light wasn't an easy thing to miss.

"Hitomi!" He shouted as he got to the last step, before quickly enveloping his friend into a warm hug, "I can't believe you are back!"

"You and me both", she pipped back before stepping out of his embrace to look at him. Her smile seemed to light her whole face, "My you have grown! I hardly recognize you!"

Chest swelling from the compliment Child stood at his full height, which was a couple inches above Hitomi's. In many ways, his build and appearance was similar to his biological father, Allen Schezar. What differentiated the two was that instead of the long blonde locks that Allen favoured, Child wore his short to honour his true Father.

"Ten years can do that", he laughed as he in turn surveyed his childhood friend.

She too had grown. Her hair was longer, falling mi-length onto her shoulders, and her figure was fuller. But Child didn't dare linger much longer on those details, choosing instead to observe her dirty and bloodied state.

"What happened?" he questioned.

It was then that his soldier, who stood behind beside Hitomi choose to interject.

Giving a quick bow he said, "I am Garo, of division one my Lord. Chief Steward Vissili sent me to the Caeli Forrest to investigate reports of Fanelian dragons being sighted there."

Child felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise before turning to Hitomi to confirm. "Fanelian dragons? In the Caeli Forrest? Hitomi is this true?"

Hitomi merely nodded.

Hearing footsteps descend from behind him, Child turned to see his Chief Steward appear.

"This is grave news indeed", he spoke, bowing low to Chid and Hitomi when he got to the last step. "I will notify the King of Fanel immediately."

"But first" Vissili continued, turning his full attention over to Hitomi, "My Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon, I am the Chief Steward Vissili and I welcome you to Freid. We are honoured by your presence. If you please follow me I will escort you to one of our rooms, and have a maid help you change into more comfortable clothing."

Flashing him a grateful smile, Hitomi responded, "I would appreciate that. Thank you Chief Steward."

Taking Chid's proffered arm, the party of four ascended the stairs together.

* * *

Sinking face first into the soft purple duvet on her bed, Hitomi let out a small groan. Clean sheets and a relaxing bath worked wonders to ease her mind off of the tumultuous couple of hours she just had.

Turning to her side, she looked through her window which offered a beauty view of a garden below. It looked like spring had just sprung in Freid, as flower buds of blush pinks, purples, reds, and blues peppered the lawn. The hanging tree leaves completed the picture by swaying gently with the breeze.

' _Why am I back?'_

This seemed to be one question that plagued her, as she was beamed back to Gaea. Part of her was now deeply regretting not doing a Tarot reading when she was at her parents. Accuracy be damned, at least it would be something!

Hitomi sunk deeper in her bed, hoping in vain that it would swallow her, and she would wake up on her brothers lumpy bed instead. At least there, there wouldn't be any creatures trying to kill her, people trying to use her as a fortune teller, and _V..._

She couldn't bring herself to think of him. _It has been ten years! They were fifteen when the whole 'Save all of Gaea' thing happened. And then there was a brief time period when she was into Allen. But all that changed when ... when exactly? Was it when he saved her from death? Wrapped his arms around her_ _the time_ _..._

Hitomi sunk her face into the pillow and let out a frustrated scream. She was thinking about him.

Who was she trying to fool? She was still in love with the man, even after all these years. No one she had meet back home seemed to both infuriate and evoke such deep love from her as Van did.

' _What is he doing now?',_ She pondered, _'What of Fanelian?'_

' _Has it been rebuilt? '_ and Hitomi dreaded, _'Has he married someone else?'_

She didn't have the time to pursue that thought went a knock came at her door. Sitting up, Hitomi scrunched her hand over the single knot holding the towel securely over her body.

"Who is it?"

A soft, shy voice called through the doors, "It's Ami, my Lady. The Duke sent me to bring you fresh clothes".

Padding over to the doorknob, Hitomi clicked it open. Offering the girl behind it a kind smile. She was a mouse of a thing, with caramel skin and surprisingly blue hair. Her round black eyes were made rounder at the sight of the women from the mystic moon.

As if unsure of what to do, the pair continued to star at each other. While the younger of the duo, had her mouth flapping open and closed like a suffocating fish.

"I would be h-honoured to help you put them o-on", Ami managed to shriek out. The sudden noise causing Hitomi to jump back a bit. _Ok, maybe she was a talkative mouse._

Smiling once more, Hitomi opening the door widener in invitation.

Ami purposefully walked into the room, and carefully laid her clothes onto the bed. There seemed to be a white chemise, a beautiful red blouse with a neat collar, and long deep-blue skirt that could have been mistaken as black. Simple enough for her to figure out on her own, but Hitomi wouldn't dare refuse the girls aid. Ami had her hands folded demurely in front of her, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks. The girl couldn't have been older than fifteen.

A short ten minutes later, Hitomi was glancing at her reflection through her vanity mirror.

The red blouse was made of a light material, that gave it almost a sheer look, to which she tucked into her skirt. The skirt itself was felt thick and heavy, its ends kissing the floor. Turning a quarter away to check herself from behind, Hitomi was pleased, she looked beautiful. The colours had matched her skin tone, and her hair well.

"I hoped you like it my Lady"

Hitomi glanced up and smiled back at the reflection of the girl behind her.

"Like it? I love it"

Ami seemed to visibly relaxed with the compliment. Then seeming to have summed up enough courage she sputtered out, "I-is it true, what they said? You know, about you and the King of Faneli..."

There was a knock at the door. Then a low voice asking, "My lady, it is Garo. The Duke has called for lunch to begin."

"Coming", Hitomi called back, turning to Ami she gave her forearm a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps we can finish our conversation another time."

Ami beamed back in response, before dropping into a curtsy. "Thank you my lady."

Opening the door, Garo's smiling face greeted her. He too looked like he took a bath, and was more causally dressed in a belted tunic, and pants.

"Can I say you look beautiful my lady", he said from his bowed stance.

Hitomi's cheeks flushed at the compliment.

Extending his forearm, Hitomi accepted and was escorted towards her first proper meal of the day.

* * *

Seated at the lavish table, sat a familiar party of four. Duke Chid at the head, Hitomi to his right, and both Chief Steward Vissili and the soldier Garo at his left. While before them where plates of food. From fruits and hearty breads, to appetizingly spiced chicken and sauteed vegetables.

Chid chuckled into his cup as he watched Hitomi restrain herself from placing the whole lunch table on her plate. _Certain things never changed_ , he guessed.

"My Lord, I think you for inviting me to dinner" Garo started.

With a shake of his head Chid replied, "Nonsense, it is the least I can do for bringing Hitomi safely back and for slaying the dragon. It's concerning to hear that they were already in Freid borders."

Nodding to Hitomi, Garo said, "Actually, Lady Hitomi here helped me slay it. Fanelian dragons are difficult beasts to kill, and that's saying it lightly."

Glancing at Hitomi, Chid saw her blush behind her forkful of chicken.

On his left, Vissili raised his glass to Hitomi, "Freid is indeed fortunate to have you again Lady Hitomi"

"But before that Hitomi, what actually happened?" Child asked turning to Hitomi, "I saw the beam of light land in the forest."

"If I may my Lord" Garo interjected, before quickly narrating all the events that had lead to the pair arriving at the Duke's stairway. While the other three happily partook of their lunch.

Turning back to Hitomi, Chid inquired "Is it true then? You were brought back just like that?"

"I..." But Hitomi didn't manage to finish her sentence, as her shoulders seemed to slump downward, her facing falling neutral, and her eyes cast a faraway look, like she was starring at a point much further then his shoulder.

Chid froze, he knew what this look meant. Looking back at his steward and Garo, he implored them to remain silent.

Only when Hitomi appeared to slip out of her trance did he ask, "Hitomi, what did you see?"

She looked down onto her nearly empty plate, while fiddling with her fork. "I-I don't know. You were running up to me, and all I could hear was the word 'attack'."

Glancing back up, a distraught looking Hitomi locked eyes with his.

Something wasn't settling well in his stomach, and Chid was certain it wasn't the spiced chicken.

* * *

A/N Dear reader, wasn't expecting me to update this soon did you.


	3. Chapter III

_**Chapter 3. The reunion of a dragon and a seer**_

* * *

At the heart of the rebuilt Kingdom of Fanelia was the bustling local market. It rose in the morning and changed throughout the night, it's stalls were adorned in ribbons of green and blue marking it in the distinct colours of the remaining samurai tribes. Depending on the hour, vendors hawked various wares: from nice silks, and barbecued everything, to a tool strictly made for getting that stubborn booger out, name it and the Fanelian market had it. The trick was, you had to be at the market the same time your desired ware was there.

Now this particular knowledge never eluded a certain raven-haired king as he pursued each stall. Offering the sellers behind the stalls a kind smile before moving onwards, and walking purposefully around the corner of the best stuffed buns in the city. The nutty smell of ground chestnuts, and spiced meats filling his lungs as he passed.

Arriving at small house, with a larger workshop attached, Van stepped through the open doors, stopping at the sight of an old friend.

What Kal Goda lacked in built, he made up for in craftsmanship, thus earning him the name of Fanelia's finest blacksmith. On this particular day, instead of sweating over a forge Kal was seated over a wooden table across from his eldest daughter. A tiny china cup pinched between his thumb and forefinger, Kal took an equally tiny sip of tea.

"Well, well. Is this how the master Kal spends his afternoons now a days?", Van quipped, leaning against the door frame.

Whipping his head around, the red haired man's eyes landed on his king.

"This is a very important tea", replied an equally red-haired girl. Van eyebrows raised at the comment, "Is that so?"

Kal shrugged, eyes bouncing back between the King and his child, amused.

Nodding her head in a way that made her red waves bounce with the movement, the little girl delicately set down her tea cup, as delicately as any seven-year old could. "This tea can tell your future, just like Lady Hitomi can."

As if Van's eyebrows couldn't rise any higher, they managed to disappear behind his low bangs.

"Don't mind her your Highness, my girl's got quite an imagination", Kal interjected.

"But it's true!", she shot back offended, "Here" and without so much as a word from the men, she poured tea back into her teacup, hopped off her chair, and walking determinedly in front of Van. Tea cup nestled between both hands.

Peering down at the little girl before him, and then to her pro-offered tea Van stooped down and accepted it. The tea inside was surprisingly dark, sediments laying at the bottom. Swinging it down in one gulp, Van returned the cup back into the cupped hands of the waiting girl.

Hoisting the cup up to her face, silence stretched as Goda's girl determined the future of the Fanelian King, turning the cup slowly to the left and then to the right.

As if pleased with what she saw, the girl looked up to Van, face stretching into a bright smile. "The future Fanelian princess shall bear the same name as I".

Van threw his head back in an open laugh, _the gall on this kid._

"Now Maya" Kal started, rising from his chair and towards his girl, before resting his hand on her head lovingly. "You have to admit your Highness, you walked right into that one".

"Well Maya" Van chuckled, "We will just have to see, won't we?"

Just then the gallop of a fast-paced horse interrupted the trio. It's rider dismounting a few paces before the door, and stopping short of the King, panting.

"Your Highness", he huffed, "The Duke Chid requests your presence immediately. He says Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon has appeared in Freid."

Staring at the frozen King, Kal Goda was increasingly amused at the turn of events.

"Well your Highness, looks like I can fix your steed's shoes at your earliest convenience".

* * *

With the sigh Hitomi lay the cold glass of wine against her cheek. The joy of seeing Chid again was slightly tainted by the shroud that covered the duration of her lunch meeting.

 _Coming back from the unexpected vision, she scanned the silent men. Chid eyes were trained on hers, unwavering and unreadable. The Steward Vissili had leaned back on his chair, arms crossed and a hand absently twisting the hairs of his salt and peppered beard. She felt like she could visibly see the gears turning in his head. And then there was the soldier Garo. His posture didn't give much away, but like Chid he sat straight, alert. However, his eyes revealed an emerald mix of awe and deep consternation._

 _The grave looks from all the men caused Hitomi's spirit to sink, 'Oh please, please don't let this happen again' she thought. She had buried all the blood, the fighting, and bringing those she loved back from death's door long ago. Forgotten in an old shoe-box beneath her bed._

" _Well my lady, I won't pretend to know what this vision means. Or when this attack will happen," Vissili said breaking the silence, "But I do know that only this morning you were transported back to Gaea, and killed a rare Fanelian dragon. I think the fate of the world won't shatter if we simply enjoy the rest of this meal together." He finished, offering her an emphatic smile._

 _The show of generosity warmed Hitomi's heart._

"Is the wine to your liking my lady" Ami said, bringing her back to reality. The girl had surprised Hitomi with the nightcap just as she arrived back to her room, to wind down for the night. And what a welcome surprise it was.

"The wine is perfect" Hitomi grinned taking a sip, thankful that it fit her palate quite exquisitely. Not too dry that it was distastefully acidic, but it also wasn't too sweet in the same tune. Taking another sip, Hitomi relished the warmth as it slipped down and pooled at the pit of her stomach.

Sinking into the soft cushions of an armchair, she leaned her head against the plush upholstery.

Ami watched as the tiredness seemed to ensconce the seer into the chair.

"My lady, I have brought your nightdress. Would you be needing some help getting into these?"

Hitomi remained a fixture in the chair, not moving "I think I'll manage, thank you."

"Um... also, the Chief Steward thought you might appreciate a stroll through the town tomorrow. And I can accompany you to Mrs. Threthanu's. The Duke requested that she make you a couple more outfits than the two you have now" Ami said while softly inching towards the door.

"Hmm, that sounds lovely. Thank you Ami" was all that Hitomi could mumble out before her door squeaked shut.

* * *

Fastening the button on her collar, and moving to smooth down the non-existent wrinkles on her skirt, Hitomi wasn't the least bit concerned that she was wearing the same clothes two days in a row. Her aid, Ami on the other hand looked like her blue hair grew bushier with her vexation.

Hitomi giggled behind her hand, "Honestly Ami, there's nothing that can be down now. It's not like I came here with a full wardrobe on hand."

Nodding along absent-minded Ami said, "I think it's best that we visit Mrs. Threthanu's first, and then we can have lunch at the temple garden".

"Well, shall we?"

Stepping out first, Hitomi was greeted by the sight of Chid leaning casually against the wall directly opposite her door. Who upon seeing Hitomi emerge, pushed off the wall and stood, greeting her with a smile.

"Oh! Duke Chid, is there anything you need?" Ami inquired, as she trailed behind Hitomi.

"No, I am all attended for. I just thought I might accompany you ladies around this morning."

"What of your duties?" Hitomi inquired, brows furrowing at the thought of troubling Chid.

Chid shrugged, "Vissili's got it covered, and he has been my faithful steward ever since my Father's death." Hitomi gave a sympathetic smile to Chid at the mention of the late Duke of Freid. Smiling in return, Chid cocked his head to the right and offered his arm to Hitomi, "Well ladies, shall we?"

* * *

By the tenth shirt and skirt with obligatory twirling and accompanying comments from the peanut gallery Hitomi was done. Flopping down in a chair in a cloud of pink taffeta, and soft beige. Their arrival at Mrs. Threthanu's was all that Hitomi had imagined the trip to her shop would to be.

On the left-hand side of her shop, stood rows upon rows of fabric. Which uniquely different from the other both in material, but also in colour. Stacked, in what seemed to be random order, causing the wall to resemble a kaleidoscope displaying every shade and hue under the sun.

While on the right-hand side were a couple racks of skirts, pantaloons, chemises, blouses and various other garments exquisitely cut and hung in organized sections. Mrs. Threthanu herself emerged from behind a large spool of midnight blue, when Hitomi, Chid and Ami entered. The little bell attached to the top end of the door jingling pleasantly as it announced their arrival.

"Up! Up! We have barely begun", Mrs. Threthanu exclaimed behind white-rimmed glasses. She was equalled decked out in all white. Her shoulder-less blouse was tucked in an equally flowy white trousers. Strewn over her shoulder was a slightly deeper shade of pink than the taffeta top Hitomi was currently wearing.

"Darling trust me", Mrs. Threthanu had a penchant for endearments, "This shade compliments you better."

"I agree entirely", Ami nodded, she hair springing up and down. "Madam Threthanu is never wrong about these things you know."

Flicking her hand over at Ami's direction as if to swat away the compliment, Mrs. Threthanu let out a heart laugh, "Oh my dear, you are precious!".

"She is right though" Chid pipped in, his blue eyes shining gleefully at Hitomi's exhausted state. He was leisurely reclined in an armchair beside Hitomi, one leg propped and folded over the other. "Madam Threthanu is the best dresser in all of Freid. There is simply no comparison".

Hitomi stood back up begrudgingly, as Mrs. Threthanu turned her around to the full-length mirror and draped the velvet pink cloth over the previously unsuitable pink. _Damn. She was right._ The old colour made her look washed out, however this new one gave her a youthful sex appeal.

Behind her Madam Threthanu was pleased, "Love dont worry, you are in excellent hands. Besides I hear that King Van is heading over to Freid, as we speak."

Hitomi all of a sudden forgot how to breathe, "How did word get to Fanelia that soon?"

"By peregrine network, of course." Ami stated, as if the answer was obvious to all, including the women from the mystic moon.

Chid added from behind them all, "It looks like they will arrive tomorrow afternoon." Eyes peering intently on Hitomi, his carefree smile not once betraying his inner thoughts.

 _Tomorrow,_ Hitomi thought as she stared at the smiling reflections of Chid, Ami and Madam Threthanu.

 _Tomorrow._

* * *

Only a fool would have hoped to get a wink of sleep that very night. Not with Gaia coming alive with every new sight, and upon each face she met. And especially not with the news of Van and Merle making their way to Freid. By three o'clock in the morning Hitomi was already passed counting sheep, and had promoted onto desperate prayer to any God that would listen to take pity on her plight.

If today was the day she is to be reunited with Van and Merle, the very least she could ask of any ethereal entity is to be able to keep her eyes open at least. Turning once more in bed, Hitomi curled her body around her pillow, face tucked under the crook of her arm.

Once six o'clock arrived with his companion the sun, and hardly enough time spent sleeping long enough for any human being, Hitomi was already tugging on the very clothes she arrived to Freid in. Going for a morning run was the best option she had to shake out the nervous apprehension that clung to the fringes of her imagination.

 _Am I in love with a vision of the past? I've surely changed, who's to say Van hasn't either?_

Not wanting to add more fodder to the mental flame, Hitomi burst through her room as if distancing herself from her room would equate to distance from her thoughts. However, a large black figure crossed her vision suddenly. Gasping in shock, her hand flew onto her collarbone, only to realize that the tall silhouette belonged to Garo.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hitomi huffed, leaning against the door for support.

Garo whipped around to Hitomi with a sympathetic smile, a hand placed on the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry my Lady, I was just heading out for a run." He said, glancing down to check out Hitomi's choice of clothing, "From the looks of it you are too"

Hitomi in turn scanned Garo, who was decked in a loose black t-shirt, and black pants that gathered at his ankles.

"There's a nice trail to the right of the garden, if you want to join" He suggested.

"Sure"

And just like that, the new pair were off. Starting off at a relatively quick pace, Garo and Hitomi rounded the corner of the lush garden onto a wide foot-worn path amidst the trees. The crisp morning air filling their lungs.

On a steady pace, they remained side by side. The only sound between them were the rhythmic cycles of their breathing.

"You know, I didn't know running is a thing here in Freid." Hitomi finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"In my profession, it generally pays to be more on the quick-footed side" Garo responded with a smirk. Not having anticipated Hitomi's choice of icebreaker.

"How about quick-witted?"

"That too, I guess", he chuckled heartily. A comfortable silence fell upon them once more.

Eventually Garo braved a hesitant glance in Hitomi's direction. The women herself was solely focused on the path before her.

"My lady may I ask" pausing as Hitomi hmmed, signalling him to continue. "That night you received the vision at Lord Chid's table..."

Hitomi sucked in air, shoulders tensed waiting for his question.

"Are all visions like that? Where you have no control, they just simply come?"

"Yes for the most part. Usually they come whole, not so out of context like yesterday. I see images, and sounds. Just like I am really there, living it..." Hitomi drifted off, as if contemplating her own words.

Garo nodded in silent understanding. "You know my lady, no matter how hard they push for answers to your visions, you are no tool. Not to me" He kept his face trained forward, not venturing to look at Hitomi to gauge her reaction. Nor give her a chance to glimpse into the emotions swirling in his own pair of emerald eyes.

"Men like Duke Chid, Steward Vissili, or even King Van, when faced with the security and well-being of thousands, forget to treat the ones nearest and dearest to them with the same care." He continued, but left it at that as the wooded path broke into the familiar hues and floral tones of the royal garden. Marking the end of their impromptu run, the pair slowed to a stop.

However Hitomi stood staring at him, chest puffing from the exercise, cheeks a rosy pink, but eyes reflecting the confusion brought on my his words. Confusion that appeared to be transforming more scrutinizing the longer she appraised him.

"Rest well my lady, we have quite a day ahead of us" Garo pronounce as he bowed respectfully, right-hand fisted at his chest. And it that Garo swiftly departed, leaving an addled Hitomi in his wake.

* * *

"Its here, its here!", Ami burst into Hitomi's room in a flurry of animated glee, and clean towels. "Their caravan can be seen at the entrance!" She squealed, dropping the armful of towels she had carried as she propelled her way towards Hitomi. From the way she was gulping for air, it seemed like she didn't stop running to find Hitomi once she heard the news.

Hitomi, jostled by the abrupt arrival of her young friend, stared at her perplexed, "Who?".

Ami's jaw seemed to unhinge from her skull at Hitomi's response, "Why King Van of course! What are you waiting for?"

Had Hitomi gotten a full night's sleep perhaps she would have been able to register the thrill that seemed to emanate from every pore in Ami's body. However, that was not the case. Only as Ami hurriedly pushed her out the door, that it all clicked.

 _He finally came. Here._

Ami then whipped her around, fussing with the hem of her pants. "Thank goodness Mrs. Threthanu was able to finish this in time!" Her eyes scanning the silk white tank-top, and velvet pink pants that widened slightly at the bottom for a hint of lint or an unseemly crinkle.

Nodding her approval over Hitomi's presence, and disregarding the frozen state her lady was in. Ami lend Hitomi around the corner, towards the corridor that had an open balcony looking over the city, and more specifically, a view that overlooked Freid's main street that connected to the entrance of Chid's estate.

Judging from the ant like figures clambering around a small caravan that was making the procession down, there was no mistaking it now. Van de Fanel was soon to be back in her life, and all Hitomi could feel is her heart at her throat.

Seeking balance, Hitomi let her hand fall onto the wall beside her. She continued to hug the wall as she followed the length of the corridor slowly. Her eyes trained on the caravan, as she eventually rounded the corner.

"Hitomi!" a very familiar feline voice from her past broke her trance like state. In an inhale, the figures of Merle and Van materialized before her. And in that simple breath, her soul seemed to release the very name concealed in the innermost part of her heart.

 _Van_

* * *

 _A/N: Did you miss me?_


End file.
